11 January 1947
Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Score At Cohoes The Syracuse Nationals basketball team called upon its regulars for second half duty last night and came from behind to defeat the Cohoes basketeers, 68 to 57, before a crowd of about 2,000 fans in an exhibition tilt. SYRACUSE: Nugent, lf (2-0-4), Rizzo (3-2-8), Sharkey, rf (10-0-20), Nelmark (3-1-7), Dugger, c (0-0-0), Novak (9-1-19), McCahan (1-0-2), Chaney, rg (1-2-4) TOTALS (30-8-68). COHOES: Moskowski, lf (4-3-11), Grossman, rf (9-1-19), Shaddock, c (0-0-0), Cooney (1-1-3), Silvers, lg (0-1-1), Bishop (4-4-12), Blumenthal, rg (1-0-2), Kapust (4-1-9) TOTALS (23-11-57). Score at half time- Cohoes 32, Syracuse 23. Officials- Mooney and Miranda. ---- From Skidding The Sports Field Novak About The Best Basketball Center Mike Novak of the Syracuse Nationals comes pretty close to being the best center in the National Basketball League, probably the best center in American basketball today. The lanky Syracusan drew continued plaudits from Les Harrison, boss of the Rochester Royals, Thursday as he featured the play of Bennie Borgmann’s men in defeating the Anderson Packers. Dolly King, Negro ace of the Royals, was in party of Rochesterians, scouting the Nats and Packers, and he was the only man inclined to give Harrison an argument when he nominated Novak as the No. 1 man in the center position today. King was inclined to think Risen the Indianapolis Kautskys capable of holding Novak to a standstill. King admitted he was surprised by several bursts of speed which Novak turned on during the contest and said it was the best game he had ever seen Novak play. “He’s smooth, always calm and collected, and as good a man on a pivot play, or shooting from the pivot play, as any man in basketball today,” King said. “But that confounded Risen is the best man following up a missed shot I have ever seen. He gets a world of points for his team that way and he is a tough guy taking the ball off the back board after his opponents’ shots.” Harrison’s great enthusiasm for the Syracuse cause was genuine, but it was admitted as purely business. “A National League team in Syracuse that flourishes is the greatest asset Rochester can have,” he maintained. Harrison maintains that Syracuse has made great progress in its first year in the league and has the foundation for a team that can finish rather well this year and fortify itself during the summer and early fall months for contention all the way next year. “Put Syracuse in there fighting all the way and it will mean a great season for the Nationals and it will help our season.” Harrison, a promoter, is making basketball history in Rochester. Rochester has been without newspapers for the last two months, due to labor difficulties, yet in those same weeks, without publication of scores, league standing and the like, every game in Rochester has been a sell-out, in advance for the pros, and the University of Rochester has had four sellouts for games. The building used by the Rochester pros has a capacity of 3,900 persons. Category:1946-47 Category:Nationals Category:January 11 Category:Borgmann Category:Chaney Category:Dugger Category:McCahan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey